


Teen Titans Save the World!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: When a giant dog eats the world, the Teen Titans have to save it!





	Teen Titans Save the World!

Robin and Starfire were really sad because the world was getting broken by the giant evil dog eating it. The dog had come from the sky and started eating the world with no reason.

"I hate mean dogs that eat the world!" Robin said.

"But I think he is so cutesy wutesy!" Starfire said.

"He is a monster!" Robin said.

"Look at his cute wittle face!" Starfire said.

"It is not little. It is giant," Robin said. Then he threw a batarang at the dog.

The dog got angry and it at the batarang and then threw it at him. Starfire destroyed it with lasers and then threw it back to the dog. "Fetch, boy!" she said.

The dog went to fetch it and then it got all the way to Mars and decided to eat that instead.

"I will call him Fluffy and he will be mine now," Starfire said.

Robin wanted to protest but he couldn't because Starfire just saved the world. Also Cyborg and Beast Boy helped, too, because they got the dog's leash attached to Mars so it would stay there and then they fixed the part of the world that the dog ate.

The End


End file.
